


andante, andante

by escapedthesarlacc



Series: Captain Rex/Cess Jonos Series [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Blowjob, First Time, Soulmates, Sweet Sex, experienced female partner, inexperienced male partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapedthesarlacc/pseuds/escapedthesarlacc
Summary: Rex and Cess sleep together for the first time
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Captain Rex/Cess Jonos Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130930
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	andante, andante

"We're heading to 79s!" Jesse exclaimed, clapping Rex on the shoulder, "Want to come?"

Rex didn't want to go out. He was busy commlinking Cess while the rest of his brothers got ready, letting her know he was home. "If they're heading out, don't let me keep you," she said, her voice always finding a way of centering himself, "I can just meet you there if you want."

Rex chewed his lip, contemplating the offer. "Why don't we just stay in tonight? The two of us. I can stay the night if you want."

Cess was silent. The weight hanging between them didn't need to be said for its presence to be felt. Rex had never stayed the night before. Not for not wanting to, but he always seemed to be pulled away just when the night was going to turn into something else. They hadn't yet slept together, though Cess was certain his desires were as deep as hers. She remembered feeling his hardness as they kissed before he was last deployed, his mouth hot against hers, his fingers woven into her hair. She moaned as he kissed her neck, throwing her head back to expose more of the sensitive skin. It was impossible to forget her groan of disappointment as his commlink beep cut through the air, pushing herself off of Rex so he could take the call.

Tonight would be different. Rena was working, Rex was on leave, there was nothing to get in their way. "Yeah," she said, her voice soft, "Yeah I think that's a good idea."

\-----

Rex felt sheepish as he buzzed Cess' apartment. "Come on up!" Her voice chirped through the intercom, the door opening to let him through. 

Cess and Rena's home had been a respite for him in the short amount of time they had been together. It was a place where Rex always felt like he was more than a soldier, more than a captain directing orders. He realized it had become almost a home to him as well, and then it sunk in that Rex had never really had a place to call home before. Kamino was home, in a way, but it never made him feel the warm, welcoming feeling he felt in his chest when he stepped into Cess’ apartment. Not even the familiar sanctuary of the barracks allowed him to let his guard down and breathe as he did here.

Cess looked beautiful as she opened her apartment door. Her thick, dark hair was tied on top of her head, an oversized sweater the color of oatmeal was falling off her right shoulder, exposing a lacy bra strap. Rex felt his breath hitch in his throat, she always took his breath away without even trying.

“Hello, Captain,” she said, her perfect full lips pulled up in a smile.

“Stars, I missed you,” he replied with a laugh, as she pulled him in for a kiss.

Cess pulled back and cupped his face in her hand, taking a moment to scan him. Rex noticed she did this every time he came back from a mission, as if she was checking him for marks or missing limbs, making sure he was alright. It was a silent process and Rex never interrupted her. Her touch was so light, running gently over the small cut on Rex’s cheek he got when Seppie blaster fire caused part of the rock he was using for cover to shatter. It was a minor injury compared to others he had in the past, but her softness made him feel cared for. 

She was so good to him. Cess was patient and loving, with a wide smile and a huge heart. It didn’t matter what the galaxy looked like outside of Coruscant, Rex always knew she was his constant. “I have dinner for us,” Cess said, jerking her thumb towards the kitchen, “If you’re hungry.”

Rex shook his head. “I don’t think I’m hungry right now.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, “I made plenty, I even got that wine you liked last time-”

“Cess,” Rex said, interrupting her, “I want to do  _ something else. _ ”

Cess quickly raised her eyebrows before smirking and splayed her fingers across Rex’s plastoid armor-covered chest, her dark red fingernails a contrast to the whites and blues. “I think I might need a little help here.”

Rex was an expert in putting on and taking off his armor quickly, but the speed at which he pulled Cess into her bedroom and started fumbling at the buckles and snaps was impressive even for his standards. As he worked, Cess started tugging the hem of her sweater above her head. “No!” Rex exclaimed, “I’ll do it.”

Once his armor was in a neat pile in the corner, he eagerly joined Cess on the bed. She had seen him in his blacks countless times for measurements, the sight was not new to her. His labored breathing and slight sheen of sweat on his temple were different. She pulled him close, his mouth quickly finding hers as she slipped her hand under his shirt. Cess loved kissing Rex, he always tasted so sweet and warm. She loved feeling his breath so close and mingling with hers, how he nipped at her lips when she needed a break. She felt him shudder when her bare hand touched his skin, fingers gripping the hem of his shirt and tugging it over his head.

He was more beautiful than she imagined him to be; Cess noticed a scar on his upper chest where a deep wound had once healed, a mark that did nothing to mar his beauty. She took his hand and guided it to her sweater, encouraging him to take it off. “I have a surprise for you,” she said.

He cocked his eyebrow, the worried crease in his forehead deepening with concern. “You’ll like it,” she reassured him, “But you have to help me take this off first.”

Rex slowly pulled the sweater over her head, taking care not to stretch it out or ruin it in any way. “Look at you,” he said, his eyes sweeping over her body before quickly kissing her.

Her bra was a lacy royal blue, a perfect match to his familiar 501st colors. “The underwear matches too. Do you want to see?” she teased, ghosting her fingers under the waistband of her pants.

Rex nodded, his throat heavy. Poems were written about women like Cess. Wars were fought over less. It was like everything in the universe was suddenly making sense now that it was his. He understood every cheesy love song he had heard. He understood why men like General Skywalker risked it all for the love of another. How could you not when perfection was laid out in front of you? She arched her back, allowing him easier access to pull off her jeans. She unbuckled them quickly and he pulled them down to her ankles, tossing them to the floor below.

There were no words in Basic to describe her. The blue of her underwear complimented the undertones of her skin and Rex felt like his skin was on fire as he watched her move underneath him. “Do you like it?” she asked, toying the strap with her thumb.

“You’re so beautiful,” he replied, his cock already hard and straining in his pants.

“I’m already wet, Rex,” she said, spreading her legs to reveal a dark spot on her underwear.

Rex swallowed, his fingers itching to touch her. As if she could read his thoughts, or she simply wanted the same thing, she took his hand and guided it to her center. She gasped as he touched her, his fingertips moving slowly against the soft fabric. She closed her eyes and grabbed her breast, pinching her nipple through her bra. Rex was desperate to see her tits, to have them in his mouth, to mark them with his teeth. With his free hand, he reached under her in an attempt to unclasp it. It was unsuccessful. “Here,” Cess said, reaching behind her and unhooking the bra with expert precision. 

Her breasts were perfect. They weren’t large, but they had enough for him to hold and he tried to imagine what they would look like bouncing on top of him. Before he could stop himself, he leaned forward and took her nipple in his mouth, her moan of pleasure the confirmation he needed that he wasn’t out of line. She was so sensitive, his tongue laving the soft flesh as she whimpered and gasped. He was feeling bold as she moved underneath him and reached under the waistband of her underwear to gather the wetness there. “What do you want?” he asked, his finger circling her clit.

“I want to feel you,” she answered, pressing herself into his hand. 

It was easy enough to remove her underwear; Rex tugged it down and made quick work of his own pants before laying down next to Cess, her body warm and soft against him.

He didn't want to disappoint her, Cess should only know pleasure in life. He pulled her in for yet another kiss to calm his breathing, his cock jumping against her leg at the slightest touch of her body.

Cess felt Rex's fingers shake, his breath ragged against her ear. He was nervous. "Rex," she said softly, covering his hand with hers, "It's alright."

Rex swallowed, his mouth feeling impossibly dry. "I haven't...I don't have a lot of experience," he admitted, his eyes darting down. 

He wasn't a virgin, there had been quick encounters-no more than two, in his past. He couldn't even remember their faces, just the tight feeling of their cunt around his cock as he gripped their hips. The bathroom at 79s was well-suited for this, it was dark and almost anonymous. He could bend them over and take them from behind, both of them getting what they wanted, quick release. He didn't want that with Cess. He wanted to worship her, he wanted to make her feel as good as she made him just by being in her presence. 

Cess' soft hand caressed his cheek, her thumb stroking his cheekbone. "That's fine," she said, her voice like the comfort of a soft blanket, "I'll help you."

Rex's heart skipped in his chest. There was this woman, this beautiful, perfect woman who wanted to teach him. Who didn't judge him for any shortcomings he might have had. Who was patient and kind and loved him.  _ Loved him _ . She hadn't said it in words yet, but Rex knew. And he almost couldn't believe it. He wasn't supposed to have this life. He was meant to be cannon fodder for a cause bigger than himself, to die on the battlefield with only his brothers to mourn his loss. Not this. 

He wasn't supposed to know what it felt like to love another human being, to care for them more than you care for yourself. Cess was the first thing on his mind when he woke up, the last thing he thought about before he fell asleep. He found himself dreaming of a life beyond the army, a life where it was just him and her, where he could wake up next to her, feel her warm body against his. Where they could raise their children in peace. Children who would never know war…

"What do you like when you're alone?" Cess asked, her breath hot against his ear, "What do you think about?"

Rex squeezed his eyes shut and tried to calm his breathing. The truth was ever since he met Cess, all he thought about was her: how she would look naked and laid out in front of him. How wet and warm her pussy would feel as he thrust into her, her voice calling out his name. And now it was happening. "I like…" he could hear his own pulse hammering in his head, "I want--"

He couldn't finish his sentence. He wasn't even sure if he could form a coherent thought right now. Cess' fingers were running down his chest, dipping lower until her hand was wrapped around his cock. His skin broke out in a thousand goosebumps as he took in a sharp gulp of air. "Can I put my mouth on you?" she whispered, his hand grasped around him. 

Rex never had a blowjob before. He had seen them in the dirty holovids he watched, beautiful women on their knees in front of their partner, the sounds wet and obscene as they took them deeper in their throat. He imagined how it must have felt to the point he would sometimes close his eyes and lotion his hand, jerking himself off with such strength that he was surprised he didn't rip his own dick off. To have Cess, her big brown eyes looking up at him, asking him if it was ok if she put her mouth around his aching hardness was beyond anything he imagined. "Y-yes," he said, nodding, "Yes, please."

Cess grinned, leaning over to quickly kiss him before moving down the length of his body and straddling his legs. She licked her palm before taking him in her hand again, gently rocking it up and down his shaft. Rex closed his eyes. It was unlike anything he had ever felt, so different than his own hand. Cess' touch was so gentle, her fingers bearing none of the callouses he had from years of blaster fire. 

His eyes were locked on her, staring as she licked him from his shaft to tip and back down again. It was like she could read his mind like she knew exactly what his fantasies were. She stroked him slowly, her fingers swiping over the head of his cock, now blushing dark brown and leaking precum, before mouthing his balls, her tongue flat and wide against the sensitive skin. Rex gritted his teeth, closing his eyes as he reached for her. He needed to touch her, to feel the connection they shared at this moment. "Can you--? Shit," Rex was unable to think clearly, his entire body felt electrified. 

Cess smiled, twisting her hand before pressing her lips against his tip. Her eyes looked black, her pupils were so large. He felt his cock jump at the realization she was turned on by this, and he hadn't even touched her yet. "I need your help," she said, her voice saccharine sweet for how filthy she looked.

"Anything," he panted. 

She took her free hand and moved his thigh between her legs. Rex felt her warmth against his bare skin, her wetness slicking his thigh. He leaned back, resting his head on the bed and shut his eyes, focusing on how her body felt as she rutted on his leg. While he was distracted, Cess opened her mouth and took Rex's cock inside. 

She hollowed her cheeks, tonguing the underside and sucking him in deeper. Her mouth was so wet and warm, the same mouth that kissed him with such sweetness, the same lips he dreamed of when he was away. Rex felt like he was in a spice dream. He didn't deserve this life, the cards he was dealt surely were meant for someone else. 

His stomach did a backflip as Cess rocked her mouth up and down his length, the soft, wet sounds of her gagging filling the room. He felt his lower belly lurch and the muscles in his thighs tighten, a familiar sensation when he was reaching the edge. "Cess," he moaned, tangling his fingers in her hair in an attempt to get her to stop, "Cess... I'm not going to last long."

She pulled off of him with a soft  _ pop _ and looked at him, her lips swollen and chest heaving. "Tell me what you want, Rex," she asked, still rocking on his thigh.

He was sure he was dreaming. He had to be. There was nothing in his training that prepared him for this. Rex remembered the "intercourse lecture" during academy training vividly. The emotionless Kaminoan standing in front of fifty cadets, explaining that sexual intercourse was used strictly for reproduction, not pleasure. The cadets were told they may come across it in their work, but as the clones were not bred for reproduction, it would be strictly against protocol to engage. The horrific images of genitalia with disease were enough to keep Rex from even wanting to touch himself for weeks. As Rex got older, he realized the Kaminoans were trying to keep them emotionally unattached. Rex saw his brothers fall in love, even if it was just for a night, with willing partners who just wanted the bragging rights of sleeping with a trooper. He saw them hopelessly distracted, searching for them every time they went to 79s, only to be disappointed when they spotted them on the arm of another. It was a trap Rex swore he would never fall into. Yet, here he was.

"I want to be inside you," he said, his fingers still tight in her hair. 

"Do you want to fuck me?" she asked. 

" _ Yes. _ "

Their mouths met so quickly it was unclear who initiated the kiss. Cess pulled Rex on top of her, slowly lowering them both back onto the mattress. For a man who was almost entirely muscle and much taller than herself, it was easier than she expected. He was so pliant in her arms. 

She parted her legs beneath him as he braced himself above her. She wanted to remember him like this forever. He looked almost like a sculpture she had seen in the museums when she was a student desperate to improve her figure drawing skills. His body was all tanned skin and taut muscle, his stomach heaving with his breath. His dark eyes were huge as he looked at her, filled with something more than the hazy lust she was used to. Rex’s eyes were concerned, caring, loving, even. She wanted him. She was never more sure of anything.

“Go slow,” she said, as he bent down to capture her lips in his.

When Rex entered her, it was like Cess had found a piece of her she didn't know was missing. She had never felt so full, so happy in her entire life. "Rex," she whimpered, wrapping her legs around his waist, "Rex."

There was nothing but him. It was as if the entire galaxy existed for them to be together, for this moment of union. She gripped his shoulders, wanting him closer. She wanted to feel his chest on hers, to feel his heartbeat pounding in time with her own. Nothing would ever be enough. Her body stretched to accommodate him as if he was always meant to be there. She shifted her hips underneath, allowing him deeper access. "Rex, you feel so good," she cried, tears in the corner of her eyes.

Rex moved his hands from her waist to her hips and back, wanting to touch every inch of her. She had never looked so beautiful to him, her dark hair fanned across her pillow, her skin looking almost luminescent in the moonlight. She looked at him like he was responsible for controlling Coruscant's weather like he was the most wonderful thing her dark eyes had ever seen. It was an overwhelming feeling, the kind of feeling that throttled his throat and made his heart race. He knew she had other partners in the past, that it was likely others had been with her in the very same bed they were in now, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was them. 

Cess reached for Rex's hand, entwining his fingers in her own and bringing them above her head. "Move," she said, bucking her hips in a desperate search for friction, "I need you to move."

His thrusts were slow at first as if he was scared of breaking her. "Faster," she cried out, and he listened, one hand tangled in hers, the other gripping her hip. 

Cess dug her heel into his back as he pounded into her, the feeling of fullness rocking her entire being as his speed increased. Her grip on his hand was tight as if she was worried this was all a dream, that she would look up and find herself alone, that she imagined it all. But she knew this was real, that she had already given Rex every part of her. As she held his hand and felt him move inside her, she knew this was it. There was no one else in the entire galaxy for her but Rex.

She reached between their sweat-slick bodies to finger her clit. Rex watched her, his teeth gritted and eyes wide, and covered her hand with his own, mimicking her movements. "Slower," she suggested, bringing her hand to his wrist to guide him, "Almost like you're teasing me."

She could tell he was concentrating, desperately trying to focus on how she was reacting to his touch. Rex was a quick learner and Cess felt her skin tighten with her impending orgasm. “Don’t stop,” she whispered, clawing at his back as she arched off the bed, “Don’t stop.”

Her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. The feeling of Rex’s fingers on her and he moved inside her rocked her entire being and made her feel like she was being shattered across the universe. She had never felt so connected with another person, it felt like Rex knew every part of her, who she was, and who she was going to be. Like he was always going to be at her side.

"Cess... I'm gonna- shit- I'm gonna cum," Rex panted. 

"It's okay," she said, as he continued to fuck her through the aftershocks of her orgasm, "Implant. Inside."

Rex moaned as he came, his grip like a vice on her hips and her name on his tongue. Cess wrapped her legs tight around him, a shiver running down her spine as she felt his warm spurts of cum inside of her. 

Rex didn’t know sex could feel like this, that there was more than just a quick release and an even quicker goodbye. He was not a spiritual man, he didn’t believe in a higher calling. It was easy to push that aside when his only purpose was to serve. It didn’t matter how Rex lived, how good of a person he was, there was only one way his story would end: death in the name of a cause bigger than himself. Now, he wasn’t so sure. He would die for the Republic, yes. He would die for the cause. But, he would also die for her. He would do anything she asked of him, he would be by her side in a moment if only she called. It was a feeling Rex had never felt before and although it scared him, it excited him more. 

His muscles jerked as the feeling washed through him, Cess’ comforting arms wrapped around him. She ran her fingers through his short hair and kissed him, her lips saying without words what they both were thinking. 

_ I love you.  _

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr:  
> escapedthesarlacc.tumblr.com


End file.
